A Twist in Time A Harry Potter fanfiction
by thedeathlyhallows3
Summary: Austin Scamander, a Hufflepuff pureblood wizard joins the golden trio in first year, what if Draco Malloy was to be different? Braver even? One choice changes everything... Starts right before first year and follows through changes were made but the original storyline and characters belong to JK Rowling


p data-p-id="effde6ce2c57169c5bb21a89ae383458"Austin's point of view/p  
p data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="c93908eebf58a550e4ea96b1b3c94f4d"In just a few hours I will be at Hogwarts! I couldn't be more excited. I hugged mum and shake hands with dad before I got on the Hogwarts express. They looked so proud of me since the both of them had gone to Hogwarts and they were happy that wizarding was passed down to me. I grew up around wizards for I lived in Godric's Hollow, in the same place a Harry Potter! I've heard that he is going to be in my year and I really want to meet him./p  
p data-p-id="760d518aed302230eae3c7a65c79b20c"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="9db275d3a66915bc0088d6e5fec24507"As I boarded the magnificent train I realized just how big it was, "wicked," I whispered as I walked to my left in hopes to find a compartment that wasn't completely full./p  
p data-p-id="cbfc9cc4f57f05d6fc8ba74ece0e6be1"I looked into one and saw him. It was Harry Potter! The thing that surprised me was that he was sitting alone staring out the window. So I opened the door and sat down across from him./p  
p data-p-id="ecd6eb5e761e7510a8d423e5b861888e""Hello, I'm Austin Scamander," I said with a smile reaching out my hand./p  
p data-p-id="07e050b2aaa3f086687f1d03892b5edc"" I'm Harry Potter," he replied taking my hand to shake it./p  
p data-p-id="6c0261435209ce9b6e2eeda3882d372f""Pleasure to meet ya Harry," I said, reaching down into my suitcase and retrieving my favorite book./p  
p data-p-id="a250651db8dcdee502fddd3329123131""What are you reading?" said Harry who was looking at me and no longer gazing out window./p  
p data-p-id="a12fdf1cf10a2be07055448ecdbd3df5""My favorite book ever," I said showing him the cover./p  
p data-p-id="e7ad7191eec3f8ee90a4c8b35cab4bcc""Hmm Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by," he paused and I smiled noticing how he went from looking down at the authors name and back up to me./p  
p data-p-id="28cb21b28b884010c1c15a05ac80feed""Are you related to Newton Scamander?" he asked./p  
p data-p-id="a9f3b74343d4f7c0c303e90434e43a4b""Yes he's my grandfather, he also gave me this," I said reaching down to my suitcase./p  
p data-p-id="4ddeb8bf6fae7eb6de399a365be9050d""It used to be his but when he found out that I would be attending Hogwarts, he gave it to me," I said proudly showing Harry the faded golden writing on the side saying "N. Scamander"/p  
p data-p-id="350c79e51d70da894fe381f9e77fbd01"Harry who looked confused by my apparent happiness over a simple old suitcase looked at me questioningly./p  
p data-p-id="400504b8051af1b9bb176e4bb2f5b0f2""It has an undetectable extension charm on it," I said opening the suitcase showing the ladder steps that extended down into the suitcase. A moment later a bright green leaf popped up on the top step I immediately recognized this./p  
p data-p-id="20cae5fb4cf9492d4e82ddaaa0977fac""Pickett," I said in a low tone, "come here"/p  
p data-p-id="5a7d7076e948b481244534e2eebb16b9"Harry almost jumped as Pickett peaked up over the edge of the suitcase. I reached out my hand and he climbed up onto it./p  
p data-p-id="23abd882879bc0a64541ae4a8bd0ddc8""Harry. Meet Pickett, Pickett, Harry," I said as Harry kept looking from me and back down to Pickett./p  
p data-p-id="e09eeae6a7c5fb65357a8370f8af464b""He's a bowtruckle," I said to Harry, raising my flattened hand to my shoulder so that Pickett could go to my jacket pocket./p  
p data-p-id="6c1cef0ca76f82d804cd2256ad9b6026""Where did you get him," Harry asked as he watched in amazement as Pickett climbed into my pocket./p  
p data-p-id="3dbce9ca19d3ae87b67411ebac3c265e""He was also my grandfathers, but he has grown too old to take care of his animals so he passed the job to me," I said beaming./p  
p data-p-id="131ff59f1d2c6fc1d9ebd4d23b72f038""How are you going to take care of them while you are at Hogwarts?" Harry asked./p  
p data-p-id="bc8108a25189610c556b6222c84ba53f""Well by taking them with me of course," I replied smiling closing my suitcase./p  
p data-p-id="797c3aafbb392ae913e6e3fb6969234b""Wow" was all Harry said before a boy with fire red hair opened the door and Pickett quickly ducked out of sight into my pocket./p  
p data-p-id="aca9ee30e2af0fd1a748374849ceedee""Can I sit with you?" he asked looking down at his feet./p  
p data-p-id="b4faf92374b720b74b18d78e822e98ca""Sure!" I said with a smile as I moved closer to the window so he could sit. He sat down next to me and looked up at Harry./p  
p data-p-id="7d87fe14d50d84c99764e5bcb49814b3""Do you really have the, you know," he said pointing at his forehead./p  
p data-p-id="c60a2cc00116f3e97fe5496191108ed3"Harry smiled and pushed his messy black hair back revealing a lightning shaped scar on his forehead./p  
p data-p-id="e821e0b6a0724271ad930c564a3097c6""Wicked," I whispered as the red haired boy spoke up," I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."/p  
p data-p-id="0940cec5672909ea8519cb36c748bd2c""Harry, Harry Potter," Harry replied./p  
p data-p-id="d28714ae6f8f8fa48527bcfb39f94cd4""I'm Austin Scamander nice to meet you," I said with a smile, extending my hand to Ron. He took it and shook my hand. Looks like I'm making friends already, I thought excitedly./p  
p data-p-id="0bad0101ae31f2b55465c5188e6a6b87"Soon after the witch pushing the food trolley opened the door asking if we wanted anything./p  
p data-p-id="8402c93e41d9bbaf12a4786292737aba"Harry who looked astonished bought two of everything and handed half of it to Ron who tossed his smushed sandwich aside graciously accepting the food. Harry asked if I wanted him to buy me anything and I politely declined the offer and simply asked the nice witch for a chocolate frog. I thanked her and handed the chocolate to Ron./p  
p data-p-id="0ce5e1e2ccebafa08754108c9cfc474d""Oi!" he said, "Are you not going to eat the chocolate?" I shook my head, "You are crazy, but hey thanks for the chocolate I'm not complaining."/p  
p data-p-id="aec580d6fb3f3f9d05bec68bc94d89ad""Hey guys look who I got," I said showing Harry and Ron the card that came with the chocolate./p  
p data-p-id="76afbdfc68225b6bde5b6bbe472c35ef""Hey that looks a lot like you," Ron said with his mouth full of chocolate./p  
p data-p-id="b410e960c3d5bfe5911b1a80019cb14d""That's because its my grandfather," I said turning the card around so I could see the smiling face of my grandfather, " Mum says I got his hair and eyes," I said looking up at Ron who was staring at me with his mouth open./p  
p data-p-id="e848356cb28d62b145d7dbe987261935""Bloody hell Ron," I laughed," Close your mouth."/p  
p data-p-id="f54a517c40073c082409aee0d8091895"Just then a boy that looked our age ran by yelling, "Trevor!" A girl with frizzy brown hair and pretty brown eyes quickly followed and opened our compartment door, "Have any of you by any chance seen a frog?" she asked./p  
p data-p-id="0782cdd5ed53232a1f14a1fd6343274c"When we all had shaken our heads "No" she said, "Oh well, anyway I'm Hermione Granger."/p  
p data-p-id="0bd2a463be01c9eb12dec676d04c6f40""I know who you are," she said gesturing to Harry, "and you look slightly familiar," she said to me, "but who are you two?"/p  
p data-p-id="34659ce39d4ac894f2eaf95cad1f4e28"Ron who still had his mouth full of chocolate said nothing for a minute and I took his momentarily silence as my chance, " I'm Austin Scamander," I said smiling up at the girl./p  
p data-p-id="8b3a5390fd76c9506a5bd2ddf4120fa7""Oh," she said, " so that's why you look so familiar, your grandfather is Newt Scamander, right?" I nodded./p  
p data-p-id="e47d019e8428e01d11a7d500e46fb450"Then she shrieked, " Is that a bowtruckle?" she said pointing to the pocket on my shirt and sure enough when I looked down Pickett's head was peaking out./p  
p data-p-id="dcbfb7562fbb18a5b0be21e299fd9e9c""Yes, and his name is Pickett," is said./p  
p data-p-id="3c5710864ccbeb7fd49355af67ae004e""Wasn't he once your grandfathers?" she asked./p  
p data-p-id="eb762dbfee78e131c7663370897b2cf0"" Yes," I said surprised at how much she knew about him./p  
p data-p-id="5a9937d09c73b738ae6131f0ea7f6a0e""Mind if I sit here?" she asked Harry pointing to the empty seat beside him./p  
p data-p-id="f93dff7b14fcfdaf2cff07a35f246fb2""Not at all."/p  
p data-p-id="a4285eb33615915f3d0646449c7645a5"Then Ron finally found his voice again after all of that chocolate. "I'm Ron Weasley but I don't have any famous grandfathers," he laughed./p  
p data-p-id="642492c3f1701cf4a14082d226d22e24""So are all of us going to be in first year?" I asked attempting to make conversation./p  
p data-p-id="8e011822a37854113db081561452cd95"Harry and Ron nodded and Hermione said, " I am too but I've already been practicing some spells, watch." she turned to face Harry and pulled her wand from her robes pointing it at the broken rim of his glasses and said, " Reparo." magically the cracks disappeared and Hermione turned from a shocked Harry back to us, "See?" she said smiling./p  
p data-p-id="1bc60a7bb8e37c7f7c1cc0338fbb7114""Thanks," Harry muttered as there was a click and the four of us turned to the door./p  
p data-p-id="ff038ca0d40db9734b0dd1c4a762dedb"There in the open door stood a blonde haired and grey eyed boy with two burley guys standing behind him./p  
p data-p-id="93308e33efaaedbc5b77bcf0f495bddc""Lets see," he began," What do we have here, messy hair and glasses you must be potter father told me you would be coming," he said, " red hair and hand-me down robes must be a Weasley, and oh lets see reddish brown hair and a old suitcase, hm," he paused his eyes noticing the card that I had in my hand, "Well look at that you must be a Scamander." he said taking no notice to Hermione./p  
p data-p-id="64e43d7c791853487c03ed536df7da9b"The blonde haired boy sneered, " I believe you lot are in the wrong compartment," he said his eyes darting between the four of us and staying on Hermione for just a second too long./p  
p data-p-id="4c6a75a8fa8b63bf3d07e7fd661816e6""I don't think I agree with you... whatever your name is and correct me if I'm wrong but I don't see your name written anywhere claiming this spot and I'm Hermione Granger by the way as you have seemed to figure out who my friends are already," Hermione sneered. "The name is Draco, Draco Malfoy and you can be sure that my father will hear about this!" Draco said huffing has he turned around./p  
p data-p-id="f9aa20a61705bb6b497d936e18239b3c""Wait," I said and they all turned around, " You can sit with us if you'd like."/p  
p data-p-id="79f9f5992add71b0698599ba0cdc6ca4""Sit with you," Draco laughed, "As if oh and you are so very nice I'm sure that you'll be a Hufflepuff!" Draco said sarcastically clearly happy with his attempt of a insult. I took no notice of his tone. "Really?" I said, " Mum thought I was going to be in Hufflepuff too but it seemed to good to be true," I said smiling ignoring the horrid expression on Draco's face and the shocked ones on Harry, Ron, and Hermione./p  
p data-p-id="253e815ab449c3088a685937c4f8432c""Weirdo," he mumbled as him and his goons turned around and walked off./p  
p data-p-id="26cedccbcf3f4d7b0b1e86d49fd5ffb7""Well," Hermione said breaking the silence, " You lot should probably change, we will be at Hogwarts soon." She turned and walked out of the door giving us privacy./p  
p data-p-id="2b914252c94e189bd9f2e8f20691b099"I can't believe that we are almost at Hogwarts, I smiled./p 


End file.
